1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic film cassette with light-trapping members and a method for treating light-trapping members, and more particularly to a photographic film cassette with light-trapping members wherein a leader of a photographic film is propelled out of a cassette shell by rotataion of a spool and a method for arranging piles of the light-trapping members.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are well-known photographic film cassettes wherein a spool is rotated in an unwinding direction so as to propel a leader of a photographic film, through a film passage mouth, to the outside of a cassette shell. In such photographic film cassettes, it is very important to reduce resistance of light-trapping members against the film leader in order to facilitate smooth advancement of the film leader to the outside of the film passage mouth. For this reason, a photographic film cassette with new light-trapping members has been proposed wherein the piles of the light-trapping members attached to a film passageway of a cassette shell are inclined toward a film passage mouth.
However, it is technically difficult to manufacture light-trapping members so that piles always have a predetermined constant inclination. A deviation of the inclination affects the thickness of the light-trapping members. If the thickness of the light-trapping members becomes too samll, ambient light would enter the cassette shell through the film passage mouth. If the thickness becomes large, the film propelling resistance increases. Also, when cutting the light-trapping members out of a web, dirt particles are yielded as tips of the piles being inclined are cut. Furthermore, it is necessary to attach the light-trapping members to the film passageway such that the inclination of the piles is directed toward the outside of the film passage mouth. This is difficult and time consuming.